


been saying yes instead of no

by ackermanx



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Act 5 Spoilers, Gen, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: (set early act 5)chikage needs to get his measurements taken. chikage does Not need to feel welcomed into the family that is mankai company (but, well, he does anyway)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	been saying yes instead of no

**Author's Note:**

> [general ao3 disclaimer.](https://zhongqiu.carrd.co/#disclaimer)
> 
> really really loved the thought of trans chikage, and trans gekka in general, so (hits them with my gender beam) here we are. this has been sitting in my wip folder for longer than i'd like to admit, but it's finally out there so Who's the real winner now

For all the training that Chikage's done in his life, nothing had prepared him for costume fittings.

Sure, he's had clothes fitted to him specifically before - but that was August taking his measurements, and August was someone that he'd die for without a second thought. Now, though, Chikage's leaning against the wall outside of the repurposed practice room, waiting his turn with Yuki and pretending that he's not the least bit nervous.

The door creaks open, and Chikage instinctively reaches for a nonexistent weapon.

Itaru blinks back, eyes flicking towards Chikage's hand on his hip. "Your turn," he ends up saying, before raising a hand in farewell and walking away.

No comment, then. Chikage finds himself relaxing the tiniest bit. 

He doesn't even bother stalling for time - he knows Yuki can be terrifying when provoked, and Chikage can respect him for that. He pushes open the door, lets it fall shut behind him, and makes peace with the thought that he has no more defenses left.

(Well, not really. Chikage doesn't like this at all. But the faster he gets this over with, the better.)

Yuki glances up from where he's rapidly taking down notes and gives a polite nod. "That jacket of yours has to go," he says offhandedly. "And maybe the sweater, too. I hope you're wearing something underneath, but if not, I can work with it."

This is so...casual that it almost feels wrong. Having something that's so personal, so integral to Chikage's life be written off like that -

Chikage takes a deep breath. Yuki doesn't know. There's no way he would know. Best to act as civil as he can.

"Couldn't I take my own measurements and pass them on to you?" he says as lightly as he can. "Surely there's no need for all this fuss."

"Of course there is, especially since you're new. I don't have any old sets of measurements I can fall back on for you. And besides, having people measure themselves is exactly how you end up with clothes that don't fit."

There's a smile that doesn't quite reach Chikage's eyes. "Of course, of course."

Yuki stops fiddling with his things long enough to throw a look of suspicion in Chikage's direction. Chikage decides that he does not, actually, like the feeling of being judged by a middle schooler. Then Yuki's expression clears up and there's a hint of a smile on his face, and he looks like he's connected some of the dots - 

Somehow, Chikage hates this even more.

"...I see. Well, just know that you're not the only one around here. Can't tell you who else is also trans, though, that would be unprofessional of me. But hey - since you hate the thought of me touching you so much, why don't I teach you how to measure yourself?

Chikage blinks. Now  _ this  _ he was not expecting.

"Catch," is all he hears before a tape measure gets unceremoniously flung in his direction. Reflexes are the only thing that save Chikage from a blow to his pride (which still isn't doing well, upon further reflection, because he's standing here awaiting further instruction from a  _ high schooler _ ).

"Now do exactly as I say, unless you want something that's too baggy or too tight," Yuki barrels on, completely unaware of the conflict inside Chikage's head. "You'll want to measure the widest part of your chest as it will be when we're in costume. When measuring your waist,  _ don't  _ go for the hips - go up a little, where your belly button is…"

* * *

Later that day, Chikage knocks on room 201.

"Special delivery," he says as nonchalantly as possible, waving a neatly folded piece of paper in Tenma's face when he opens the door. Chikage walks further into the room, more nervous that he'd like to be, and hears the clicking of Yuki's sewing machine before he sees the green-haired boy nearly doubled over in concentration.  


Yuki doesn't even blink at Chikage's sudden appearance. "Measurements? Thanks for making it so quick. Just put them somewhere on my desk, I'll get to them after this jacket."

"No problem, no problem. Both of you have a nice night," Chikage calls on his way out, directing a wave at Yuki (who doesn't see it) and one at Tenma (who does). He closes the door behind him, hears it click into place, and stands there for a few seconds, trying to sort through the feeling of _safety_ that had lodged itself deep into his chest. Rather unfortunate, considering what he still had to do next, but.

Maybe, just maybe, Chikage will allow himself a moment to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @augustenian !


End file.
